Hurting Heart
by Icha-Icha Aisyah
Summary: Kushina bertemu lagi dengan orang yang membuat masa lalunya kelam dengan merenggut kehormatannya. / Kushina telah tinggal di Tokyo selama seminggu. Dan selama seminggu itu, Kushina dan Minato selalu melakukan adegan balas dendam yang sudah pasti sadis. Tetapi, Kushina tidak menyangka sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. Kira-kira, apa yang terjadi pada Kushina? Chapter 3. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

.

.

.

Pair: Minato N. Kushina U.

Genre: Romance. Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Enjoy it! And happy reading, guys!

xxx

Jari-jari mungil itu mulai menari diatas piano tua yang berwarna putih.

_Puttin' my defenses up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that,_

_I think I'd have a Heart Attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

Sebuah lantunan lirik lagu keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia memejamkan matanya mencoba meresapi setiap lantunan lagu yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

xxx

_KRINGGGGG!_

Dengan keadaan yang masih berbaring di ranjang dan mata tertutup, seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun, mencari jam wekernya yang mengeluarkan bunyi-yang menurutnya, sangat membosankan dan menyebalkan sekali-.

_PIK!_

Setelah mematikan jam wekernya tersebut, dia kembali menemui alam mimpinya yang indah tanpa tahu bahwa sebuah bencana yang buruk akan menimpanya.

_BRAK!_

"KU-SHI-NAAAAAA!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya dengan sebuah centong sayuran di tangan kanannya dan sebuah panci ditangan kirinya seraya memasuki kamar sang gadis. Gadis-yang diketahui namanya Kushina-itu, mengeluarkan keringat dingin tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan membuka mata saja tidak.

"Kau... tidak akan bangun telat lagi hari ini kan?" tanya wanita paruh baya tersebut dengan wajah imutnya-yang kalau dilihat lebih jelas lagi, wajahnya sangat menyeramkan-dan suaranya yang penuh dengan nada mengancam. Tubuhnya juga sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam keunguan.

Kushina yang matanya memang sudah menutup sejak tadi, semakin memejamkan matanya. 'Kami-_sama_, jika disuruh memilih, hambamu ini lebih memilih Engkau untuk mencabut nyawaku sekarang juga, daripada aku mengalami bencana yang mengerikan ini!' batin Kushina berdoa.

"Bersiaplah Kushina!" teriak wanita paruh baya tersebut seraya melempar centong sayurnya tersebut. "GYAAAA! Ittai –_ttebane_!"

xxx

"Aduh! Duh!" ringis Kushina seraya memasuki ruang makan. "Ah! Ohayou nee-_san_!" sapa Karin ramah. "O-ohayou, _aduh duh_, Karin-_chan_," balas Kushina dengan nada kesakitannya. Karin melirik kearah tou-_san_nnya.

_SREK!_

Hashirama membalikkan halaman korannya dengan sedikit kasar. Karin tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tou-_san_nya tersebut. Kushina yang merasa ada sedikit kejanggalan, ikut-ikutan menatap tou-_san_nya.

"Ng...," Hashirama yang sedikit merasa risih, mengintip sedikit dari balik korannya. Hashirama pun berdecak lalu kembali membaca korannya. Kedua kakak beradik tersebut, tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tou-_san_ mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hashirama tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari korannya. Kushina dan Karin pun menghela nafas sekaligus sweatdrop. "Tou-_san_ belum memberi sapaan pagi tou-_san_ yang ramah itu." Alhasil, Hashirama pun jatuh terjungkang dari kursinya setelah mendengar penuturan yang jujur dari kedua putrinya tersebut. Ia akui kalau ia memang lupa soal sapaan pagi tersebut gara-gara koran barunya tersebut.

xxx

"Ne, ne, nee-_san_, kau siap untuk menghadapi sekolah baru kita?" tanya Karin saat berangkat sekolah bersama Kushina.

"Yah, tentu saja siap, asalkan aku tak bertemu dengan si makhluk kuning itu lagi," jawab Kushina dengan nada membunuhnya.

"Minato nii-_san_ ya? Aku heran kenapa Minato nii-_san_ mencampakkan nee-_san_ku yang cantik ini," ujar Karin dengan nada polosnya. Kushina menatap Karin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Karin! Jangan sekali-sekali kau menyebut nama kotor itu dihadapanku lagi!"

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Kau... sebenarnya kau hanya memanfaatkannya kan?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan nada membunuhnya.

"Hn," hanya respon itu yang keluar dari pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

_BUGH!_

Pemuda berambut kuning itupun jatuh tersungkur di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Pemuda yang diketahui namanya Minato tersebut pun mengelap darahnya yang keluar dari bibirnya tersebut. Pemuda berambut merah-yang diketahui namanya adalah Nagato-menarik kerah Minato.

"Katakan! Kenapa kau memanfaatkannya?!" bentak Nagato lagi. Minato tak menjawab.

_BUGH!_

"Hentikan nii-_san_! Minato tak memanfaatkanku!" cegah Kushina. "Kau diam dulu, Kushina!" bentak Nagato.

"Kau menduakannya kan, Minato?" bentak Nagato lagi. Minato menyeringai. "Memang. Dia hanya kumanfaatkan sebagai pemuas nafsuku." Kushina membeku mendengar pernyataan Minato. "Mi-minato, kau bohong kan?" tanya Kushina tidak percaya.

"Aku serius Kushina. Aku jujur. Aku tidak mencintaimu sama sekali," jawab Minato.

_BUGH!_

"BRENGSEK KAU MAKHLUK KUNING!" bentak Nagato. "Setelah kau merenggut kehormatannya, kau tak mau bertanggung jawab dan malah lari dengan menduakan Kushina?! Untung Kushina tak hamil karena perbuatanmu. Kau mengecewakanku Minato. Kukira ku dapat mempercayaimu untuk menjaga adikku," ucap Nagato dengan nada penuh amarahnya.

"Apa urusanmu Nagato! Ini urusanku dengan Kushina. Seharusnya, kau tak usah ikut campur!" bentak Minato.

_BUGH!_

"Dia adikku brengsek! Tentu saja aku harus turun tangan dalam masalah ini!" ucap Nagato. "Mi-minato...," panggil Kushina dengan menunduk.

"Hmm?" tanya Minato. "Ke-kenapa Minato? Kenapa kau mencampakkanku? Kau... kau bilang, k-kalau kau a-akan bertanggung jawab kan? Tapi... kenapa malah menjadi seperti ini? Ha-harusnya k-kau menolak pernyataan cintaku jika kau ti-tidak mencintaiku. A-aku sudah mempercayaimu Minato, ta-tapi kau mengecewakanku," ucap Kushina seiring dengan jatuhnya air matanya.

"Nii-_san_, kau akan melakukan apapun untuk adikmu ini kan?" tanya Kushina tetap menunduk. "Tentu saja!" jawab Nagato. Kushina menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu... habisi dia! Habisi si makhluk kuning yang brengsek itu!" ucap Kushina dengan nada dinginnya. Nagato menyeringai. "Dengan senang hati, Kushina-_chan_!"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"-_san_... nee-_san_... nee-_san_~!" panggil Karin seraya melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kushina.

"E-eh? Y-ya? A-ada apa?" tanya Kushina yang baru sadar. "Ck! Nee-_san_! Kita sudah sampai di sekolah baru kita! Kau melamun apa aja sih sari tadi?" dengus Karin sebal. Kushina menyengir.

"Ya sudah, ya. Aku harus mencari kelasku dulu," ucap Karin seraya pergi meninggalkan Kushina. Kushina hanya menatap punggung Karin yang mulai menjauh lalu menatap sekolah barunya. '_Ng... besar sekali. Lebih besar daripada sekolahku yang dulu_,' batin Kushina seraya melangkah masuk.

Beberapa anak yang sedang bermain bola pun memenuhi pandangannya. Beberapa gadis yang sedang bercengkrama ria di taman, anak nakal yang sedang dikejar oleh seorang guru, murid-murid yang sedang belajar pun juga memenuhi pandangannya. Kushina tersenyum tanpa menyadari beberapa anak yang tengah memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan aneh.

_BRUK!_

"Ng... gomenasai!" ucap Kushina kepada seseorang yang terjatuh karena ia tabrak. Kushina mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu orang yang ia tabrak itu berdiri. Kushina menatap rambut orang tersebut.

'_Ng... Kuning_?'

Orang itu mendongak, memperlihatkan wajah tampannya. Mata Kushina dan orang itu terbelalak begitu melihat wajah masing-masing lawannya.

"KAU-!"

TBC

A/N: Hello Minna-_san_! Saya Author baru disini, jadi maaf ya kalau masih jelek. Kan masih amatiran. Hehehe. Ano, sebenarnya Author disini masih bingung mau memberi judul fic ini apa. Jadi, mungkin ada yang bisa membantu saya menemukan judul yang tepat untuk fic ini. Dan terakhir, saya akan sangat berterima kasih sekali jika ada yang mau membaca ffn ini apalagi sempat ngereview. So, mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

.

.

.

Pair: Minato N. Kushina U.

Genre: Romance. Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Enjoy it! And happy reading, guys!

xxx

"KAU-!"

"Makhluk kuning?!"

"Tomat mutan?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Kushina dan orang–yang ternyata namanya adalah Minato-itu serempak. Sejurus kemudian mereka memalingkan muka mereka seraya mendengus (dan lagi-lagi serempak).

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, makhluk kuning?!" tanya Kushina dengan nada membentaknya dan tetap memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku? Tentu saja bersekolah disini. Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tomat Mutan?" tanya Minato seraya berdiri dari jatuhnya dan tetap memalingkan muka.

"Tentu saja bersekolah disini makhluk kuning yang bodoh!" jawab Kushina dengan nada membentaknya lagi.

"Apa kau bilang?! BODOH?! Aku tidah bodoh ya! Kau tuh yang bodoh! Asal kau tahu, ya, aku ini masuk kelas Excellent dan selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama?! Kau? Oh, aku tahu! Kau itu hanya orang bodoh yang tak berguna bagi dunia ini. Cita-citamu dulu ingin menjadi pemimpin negara Jepang ini kan? Oh my God! Apa yang akan terjadi jika negara ini dipimpin oleh kau? Pasti Jepang akan hancur dan tak akan ma-"

_BUGH!_

Ini, untuk pertama kalinya Kushina memukul Minato setelah sekian tahun tidak berjumpa. (Yeah! Selamat menganiaya Minato kembali Kushina-_chan_! Icha turut bersuka cita!-Hey!-)

Minato kembali jatuh ke tanah. Kushina menarik kerah seragam Minato dan menamparnya. Semua siswa yang melihat kejadian tersebut memegang pipi mereka masing-masing, seakan-akan ikut merasakan derita Minato.

"APA MAKSUDMU HAH! KAU BILANG AKU ORANG BODOH YANG TAK BERGUNA DI DUNIA INI -_TTEBANE_?! JIKA AKU MENJADI PEMIMPIN NEGARA JEPANG INI, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGHANCURKAN JEPANG -_TTEBANE_! TAPI KAU YANG AKAN KUHANCURKAN -_TTEBANE_! KAU AKAN KUMASUKKAN KE PENJARA DAN KAU AKAN KUHUKUM MATI -_TTEBANE_! DENGAN BEGITU AKU AKAN PUAS DAN TIDAK AKAN MELIHAT MUKA BRENGSEK DAN BUSUKMU ITU LAGI -_TTEBANE_!" teriak Kushina dengan hujan lokalnya tepat didepan muka Minato.

"Sekarang, minggirlah!" Kushina melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Minato dan sedikit mendorong Minato hingga Minato jatuh ke tanah lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Minato memandangi kepergian Kushina.

"Cih!" Minato mendecih pelan seraya kembali bangkit dari jatuhnya. "Minato-_kun_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah seraya menatap Minato khawatir. Minato tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kepergian Kushina.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Sara-_chan_."

xxx

_KRING!_

Minato memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah suram. Dan ketika ia duduk di kursinya, wajahnya menjadi lebih suram. Orang yang berada disekitarnya sedikit menjauh dari Minato akibat tak tahan dan takut dengan aura mengerikan yang dikeluarkan oleh Minato.

"Hoy, kau kenapa?" tanya Fugaku seraya menepuk pundak Minato. Minato menepis tangan Fugaku. Fugaku sedikit terbelalak (hanya 3 detik saja) lalu kembali kepada wajah _stoic_nya. Ia memaklumi _mood_ sahabatnya lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Seorang guru berambut putih nan jabrik dan panjang memasuki kelas. Dan pada saat itu juga, wajah Minato semakin suram. Guru itu melirik Minato lalu sweatdrop melihat ekspresi muka Minato yang tidak bisa digambarkan.

"Okey-okey. Class, today we have a new friend. You can come in!" ucap guru itu-Jiraiya-pada seseorang diluar kelas. Seorang wanita berambut merah memasuki kelas dengan muka suramnya. (Lagi... -_-")

Dan lagi-lagi, muka suram Minato semakin bertambah melihat siapa sang murid baru.

'_Tomat mutan..._'

'_Makhluk kuning..._'

Suasana kelas semakin menegangkan dan mencekam saja. Pasalnya, kini ada dua orang yang sedang memasang muka suramnya yang sudah tingkat akut dan _sooo dangerous_. Bahkan, si Fugaku pun tak dapat mempertahankan muka _stoic_nya (yang sekarang sudah berganti dengan ekspresi takut sekaligus sweatdropnya).

"You can introduce yourself now," ucap Jiraiya seraya duduk dikursinya dan menutup mukanya dengan buku biologinya.

"Uzumaki Kushina. Jadi, apa sekarang saya bisa duduk, _sensei_?" tanya Kushina dengan nada horrornya. Jiraiya mengangguk. "Ya. Silakan duduk disebelah gadis itu," Jiraiya menunjuk dengan takut. Kushina mendengus lalu berjalan kearah tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya..."

xxx

"Kushina-_chan_, kita mau ke kantin. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya seorang gadis berambut raven yang berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya sebentar untuk menghampiri Kushina. Kushina mengangguk.

"Baiklah Miko-_chan_. Tapi aku ingin pergi ke toilet dulu. Kalian bisa pergi duluan, nanti aku akan menyusul," Kushina berlari meninggalkan Mikoto menuju ke toilet perempuan.

*Kita lewatkan sebentar _scene_ di bagian yang tidak penting ini*

Kushina membuka keran wastafel dan mencuci mukanya. Ia menatap cermin dan memegang wajahnya. '_Sudah berapa kali si makhluk kuning itu melukaiku?_' Kushina mencuci mukanya sekali lagi lalu keluar dari toilet perempuan.

"He'em!" seseorang berdeham dengan suara yang agak keras. Kushina menoleh lalu menatap tajam kearah orang itu. "Apa maumu?" tanya Kushina sinis. Tiba-tiba saja, orang itu menarik lengan Kushina dan menyandarkan Kushina ke dinding.

"Lepaskan aku!" berontak Kushina. "Apa maumu?! Kau ingin menghancurkan hidupku lagi dengan masuk kedalam kehidupanku lagi?" tanya orang itu dengan nada sinisnya. Kedua tangannya menahan tangan Kushina dan kakinya menahan kaki Kushina.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, makhluk kuning," balas Kushina masih dengan nada sinisya. Minato tersenyum sinis.

"Oh... berani ya. Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau yang minta loh, ya!" Minato mencium paksa Kushina. "Hmmpphhh...," Kushina berusaha melepaskan ciuman sepihak yang kejam itu. Kushina menggigit bibir Minato keras-keras hingga Minato melepaskan ciuman itu dan meringis kesakitan. Ia menatap bibirnya yang berdarah itu.

"Berani sekali kau!" Minato menarik rambut merah Kushina yang halus hingga banyak yang rontok. "Arrgghhhh!"

Minato kembali menariknya dengan lebih keras lagi hingga semakin banyak rambut Kushina yang rontok. Dan sekali lagi, jeritan kesakitan sekaligus pilu kembali terdengar. Satu tetes air mata pun jatuh ke tanah, dan semakin lama, semakin banyak yang jatuh.

"_Hiks... Hiks..._"

Minato membuang rambut merah yang rontok itu ke tanah dan menginjaknya. Lalu, dengan angkuhnya ia pergi meninggalkan Kushina yang menangis sendirian. Kushina mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"_Makhluk kuning! Lihat saja suatu hari nanti! Aku akan membalasmu dan kehidupanmu akan hancur -ttebane!_"

Kushina kembali masuk ke toilet perempuan dan mencuci mukanya lagi agar wajahnya yang habis menangis tidak terlihat. Lalu, ia pergi ke kantin untuk menyusul Mikoto dan temannya yang lain dengan mukanya yang kesal.

xxx

_KRING!_

Kushina melintasi bangku Minato untuk kembali duduk di tempat duduknya. Minato kembali tersenyum sinis, lalu dengan sengaja ia menjulurkan kakinya keluar hingga...

_BRUK!_

Kushina tersandung kaki Minato dan akhirnya terjatuh. Kushina menatap tajam kearah Minato.

"Apa maksudmu membuatku jatuh hah!" (Here we go! Mulai lagi deh!)

"Apa katamu? Aku? Fitnah! Aku tidak membuatmu jatuh tahu. Tapi kau saja yang ceroboh. Atau jangan-jangan... kau ingin cari perhatian?" balas Minato.

Kushina hendak menarik kerah leher Minato, sayangnya Tsunade telah datang untuk memulai pelajaran. Untuk kali ini, Kushina akan melepaskan Minato. Tapi lain kali? Tidak akan!

**TBC**

Hooowwww? Bagaimanaa? Lebih baik tidak ceritanya? Gak ya? *kecewa*

**Thanks to:**

**Vin'Diesel No Giza:** Makasih udah sempet ngereview!

**Namikaze Akane:** Ini juga, Arigatou! Ini sudah dilanjut. Ne, kalau soal cerewet... sepertinya masih lebih cerewetan Icha. -_-"

**Tonegawa Rie:** Arigatou senpai atas reviewnya, saran judulnya, pujiannya dan sudah mau ngechat sama Icha yang gaje, abal, gak jelas asal-usulnya, cerewet dll. Review lagi, bung!

**Agtafama Azitare:** Nah, nii-sanku yang satu ini... kau tahu gak?! Reviewmu malu-maluin tahu! Apaan tuh? Pulsa? Bilang dirumah aja napa sih? Kan bisa. Seneng amat punya temen mesum, bejad dan jahat -_-". Narsis sekali sih kau ini. Apa katamu? Tampan? *hoek!* Soal hukuman? Sepertinya yang memberi hukuman bukan kau tapi aku! Ini udah diupdate. Review lagi, tapi jangan malu-maluin!

**AdilaNr:** Udah diupdate kok. Kumat dah pelajaran bahasa Inggrisnya Sir M******. Review lagi, Dil!

**KitamuraRR:** Kaget ya? Sorry deh, kalau Icha sudah bikin senpai kaget. Hehehe. *nyengir kuda*

**Guest:** Makasih udah sempet review, un!

Review lagi ya! RnR please! *puppy eyes no jutsu*


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

.

.

.

Pair: Minato N. Kushina U.

Genre: Romance. Hurt/Comfort. (Dan mungkin, akan ada selingan humor garingnya. Haha. *ketawa hambar*)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Enjoy it! And happy reading, guys!

xxx

"Tadaima~" ucap Kushina seraya melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya sembarangan.

"Okaeri! KUSHINA! KAU KENAPA?" tanya sekaligus teriak Mito (kaa-_san_nya Kushina) kaget karena melihat Kushina pulang dengan wajah... _ugh_... jiwa setengah melayang?

Karin pun keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk menemui kakaknya. Dan pada saat dia menatap wajah kakaknya...

"ONEEE-_SANN_?! ADA APA DENGANMU?" dia tak kalah kagetnya dengan kaa-_san_nya. -_-"

"Ka-kaa-_sann_~ a..ai..r~," pinta Kushina dengan nada lemas dan suara seraknya. "Ha-ha'i," Mito pun langsung kabur ke dapur untuk mengambilkan Kushina segelas air. Karin membantu Kushina menuju ke sofa.

_BRUK!_

Karin hendak memeriksa suhu tubuh Kushina, tapi... baru satu ruas jari telunjuk yang menyentuh kening Kushina, Karin sudah..., "UWAAHH! PANAS SEKALII!" berteriak sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Pa-panas... sekali~," gumam Kushina.

"Ya ampun Kushina. Wajahmu merah sekali. Ini diminum airnya," ucap Mito seraya menyerahkan segelas air putih yang dingin.

_GLUK!_

"Ah..~," gumam Kushina lega. "Arigatou kaa-_san_, Karin-_chan_," Kushina tersenyum tulus kearah keduanya. Mito dan Karin sempat saling berpandangan, lalu sekejap kemudian membalas senyuman Kushina dan mengangguk.

"Ano, Kushina, kenapa wajahmu bisa merah dan panas seperti itu?" tanya Mito. _Zrrtt!_ Seakan ada listrik yang menyambar di imajinasi Karin, Karin menatap tajam kearah Kushina.

"Nani?" tanya Kushina dengan tampang polosnya. "Tidak mungkin...," ucap Karin tidak percaya. "Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Mito bingung. "Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!" ucap Karin lagi.

"Nani?" tanya Mito dan Kushina bersamaan, bingung. "Don't tell me..." ucap Karin lagi. "Nani?" tanya Kushina yang sudah muncul satu urat di sudut keningnya.

"Nani –_ttebane_?!" tanya Kushina yang memang sudah dilahirkan sebagai makhluk tidak sabaran. "Don't tell me...," Karin memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Lotion anti UVmu yang mahal dan sangat ampuh itu habis! Oh My God! Apa yang akan terjadi pada kulitku nanti?!"

_DOENGG!_

Sweatdroplah Mito dan Kushina.

_TWITCH!_

Yap, seperti yang sudah Author bilang. Kushina adalah makhluk yang memang sudah dilahirkan dengan tingkat kesabaran yang rendah. Maka dari itu...

_BUGH!_

"ITTAIII NEEE~!" teriak Karin seraya memegang kepalanya.

Yap, seperti yang kalian duga. Kushina memberikan bogeman mentahnya yang indah pada Karin.

"BAAAAKA! Kukira akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk daripada itu. Cih! Ternyata cuma kulitmu -_ttebane_," sungut Kushina kesal. "Nee-_san_, kenapa Lotionnya bisa habis? Siapa yang menghabiskannya?" tanya Karin sambil menarik kerah leher seragam Kushina. Kushina menatap tajam kearah Karin.

_GLEK!_

Karin menelan ludahnya. "Ternyata aku sendiri yang menghabiskannya," ucap Karin lesu menggantikan jawaban yang hendak dikeluarkan Kushina. Ia melepaskan kerah leher Kushina.

Kushina menghentikan tatapan tajamnya dan menghela nafas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kaa-_san_nya. "Ano... kaa-_san_ masak apa hari ini?"

"Hmm... Kaa-_san_ tidak masak apa-apa hari ini. Kenapa? Kau lapar?" Kushina mengangguk. "Ada sisa Ramen Cup tuh. Mau kaa-_san_ buatkan?" Kushina mengangguk lagi.

"Ya sudah, kau ganti baju dulu sana," perintah Mito dengan lembut lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan anaknya Ramen Cup. Kushina mengangguk dan mengucapkan, "Arigatou kaa-_san_," lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Karin tetap diam, meratapi 'Lotion Anti UV' kakaknya yang ampuh itu.

xxx

Kushina menghempaskan dirinya sejenak di kasur sebelum mengganti seragamnya. Sudah seminggu ia berada di Tokyo, dan sudah seminggu ia dan Minato selalu melakukan adegan balas dendam yang sudah pasti kejam dan sadis.

Dan sudah seminggu juga ia melihat adegan romantis Minato dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Sara, yang membuat hatinya sakit, karena pasalnya, Minato tak pernah memperlakukannya seromantis itu, saat mereka berdua berpacaran.

Dan ini, sudah ketujuh harinya pula, Kushina khawatir pada Sara, karena takut Sara dicampakkan seperti dirinya oleh Minato. Walaupun dia belum pernah bicara dengan Sara, tapi, sebagai sesama wanita, mereka harus mendukung dan menjaga satu sama lain, kan? Karena wanita itu selalu mengerti perasaan satu sama lain.

Kushina membuka jendela kamarnya lalu memandang keluar jendela dan menatap kearah langit yang biru. _'Liburan musim panas tinggal 2 hari lagi. Kira-kira, apa yang akan kulakukan ya?'_

"Kushinaa! Ramen Cupmu sudah siap, nih!" teriak kaa-_san_ Kushina dari dapur. "Ha'i kaa-_san_. Kushina akan turun sebentar lagi!" balas Kushina berteriak dari dalam kamarnya, dan mulai mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian rumahannya.

Setelah mengganti bajunya, Kushina pun keluar dari kamar menuju dapur untuk mengambil Ramen Cupnya.

"Kushina, bisakah kaa-_san_ minta tolong padamu?" tanya Mito ketika melihat Kushina sudah berada di dapur. "Ada apa kaa-_san_?" tanya Kushina. Mito menyodorkan Ramen Cup yang sudah matang itu pada Kushina yang langsung Kushina terima. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah kertas kecil dari kantong bajunya dan menyerahkannya pada Kushina. "Tolong belikan bahan-bahan untuk makan malam nanti. Kau tidak harus membelinya setelah makan Ramen Cupmu nanti. Jam 5 sore nanti, juga tak apa-apa."

Kushina mengangguk lalu menaruh kertas kecil itu di kantong celananya dan membawa Ramen Cupnya ke ruang tengah atau ruang keluarga untuk dimakan seraya nonton televisi bersama Karin.

05:06 P.M.

"Kaa-_san_, aku berangkat dulu ya!" Kushina berteriak sebelum membuka pintu keluar rumahnya. "Iya!" dan hanya itu balasan dari Mito Uzumaki. Kushina berjalan keluar dari rumahnya menuju supermarket seraya melihat catatan kecil yang diberikan oleh kaa-_san_nya tadi.

'_Hmm... kaa-san ingin membuat kare ya? Kapan ya, terakhir kali kaa-san membuat kare?'_ batin Kushina seraya menatap langit. _'Langitnya... biru sekali. Cerah.'_

_Kakushiteta kanjou ga himei wo ageteru_

_Tashika na chikai wo teni_

_(instrumen)_

Lamunan Kushina terhenti saat handphonenya berbunyi menyanyikan lagu 'Innocence' yang dinyanyikan oleh Eir Aoi. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya di layar handphonenya, ia menerima panggilan telepon tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"_Ano... apa ini Kushina-san?"_

"Iya. Ini saya, Kushina. Anda siapa ya?"

"_Ano Kushina-san, ini Sara,"_ alis Kushina bertaut begitu mendengar kata-kata 'Sara'.

"Oh, Sara-san. Ada apa ya?"

"_Ano... begini Kushina-san, apa kau ada waktu hari ini?"_ Kushina tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Iya, ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Bisakah kita bertemu di Latte Art Cafe nanti jam setengah enam malam?"_

"Baiklah. Memangnya ada apa sih, Sara-_san_?"

"_Aku ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu nanti. Baiklah, sudah dulu ya, Kushina-san. Jaa."_

"Jaa."

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. "Apa yang akan ditanyakan Sara-_san_ nanti ya?" gumam Kushina. "Ah, abaikan! Abaikan! Lebih baik aku membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam nanti," dan Kushina pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju supermarket yang dituju.

05:25 P.M.

Kushina melirik kearah jam tangannya. _'Kurang lima menit lagi, ya? Wah, gawat! Aku belum membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam nanti. Kuso! Aku terlalu lama membaca buku di toko buku. Padahal lima menit lagi aku harus bertemu dengan Sara di Latte Art Cafe. Kuso!"_

Kushina pun berlari meninggalkan toko buku. Yap! Memang, sebelum supermarket ada sebuah toko buku yang baru buka pada hari itu. Karena tertarik, akhirnya ia memasuki toko buku tersebut dan membaca buku secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik toko buku. Dan karena toko buku itu menjual buku-buku edisi terbaru, akhirnya Kushina terlena dan berlama-lama didalam toko buku tersebut, melupakan sejenak tugasnya yaitu membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam nanti.

Dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama dengan kecepatan Minato, (mantan kekasihnya yang brengsek dan sekarang menjadi musuh terbesarnya dalam hidupnya) ia membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kare. Setelah membeli semua bahan untuk membuat kare, ia membawa barang belanjaannya menuju kasir dan lagi-lagi dengan cara berlari.

Setelah membayar barang belanjaannya tersebut, Kushina berlari menuju Latte Art Cafe. _'Wow, aku menghabiskan empat menit untuk berbelanja. Rekor baru nih. Eh?! Apa yang kupikirkan! Aku harus sampai di Cafe satu menit lagi. Eh?! Satu menit lagi?! Ini gawat –ttebane!'_ Dan pada saat itu juga, Kushina Uzumaki, mempercepat langkah larinya. (Ganbatte ne, Kushina-_chan_!)

_Hosh... Hosh..._

Kushina melirik jam tangannya sejenak sebelum masuk kedalam Cafe. _'05:38 P.M. Kuso! Aku terlambat delapan menit!'_ Kushina pun mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum masuk kedalam Cafe.

_KRINING! KLINING!_

Bunyi dentingan bel Cafe pada pintu masuk pun berbunyi saat Kushina mulai memasuki Cafe. Kushina pun celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Sara.

"Hey! Kushina-_san_!" Sara berteriak kecil (?) seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Kushina. Kushina yang melihat lambaian tangan Sara pun, segera menghampiri Sara. Kushina lalu duduk didepan Sara dan meletakkan barang belanjaannya dibawah disamping kursinya.

"Kushina-_san_, ayo pesan minuman dulu!" ajak Sara. Kushina hanya mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, seorang waittress datang menghampiri Kushina dan Sara.

"Anda pesan apa?" tanya sang waittress dengan sopan. "_Ice Cappuchino_nya satu ya," pesan Kushina. "Saya pesan _Ice Latte_ satu," ucap Sara. "Baiklah, satu _Ice Cappuchino_ dan satu _Ice Latte_ akan segera datang," ucap waittress itu kepada Kushina dan Sara setelah mencatat pesanan Kushina dan Sara, lalu menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

"Kushina-_san_, kenapa tampangmu berantakan sekali?" tanya Sara seraya memperhatikan tampang Kushina. "Yah, saya habis berlari dari Supermarket kesini. Gomen ne Sara-_san_, karena saya terlambat," ucap Kushina.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Kushina-_san_. Oh ya, jangan terlalu formal begitu. Bagaimana pun juga, umur kita sama, kan? Kushina-_san_ cukup panggil saya 'Sara' saja," ucap Sara. "Ah, kalau begitu, Sara juga bisa memanggil saya dengan 'Kushina' saja," balas Kushina. Sara hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kushina.

"Oh ya, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan , Sara?" tanya Kushina. "Oh itu, ano... sejak kapan sih, kau akrab eh, maksudku... mengenal Minato-_kun_? Padahal Kushina baru masuk sekolah seminggu yang lalu. Tapi pada saat hari pertama Kushina masuk sekolah, ketika menabrak Minato-_kun_ dengan tidak sengaja, tampaknya kalian sudah lama mengenal satu sama lain? Apa itu benar, Kushina?"

"Ya, itu memang benar. Kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama. Sejak kami masih SMP," jawab Kushina santai.

"Lalu, kenapa Kushina dan Minato-_kun_ bermusuhan? Bukankah kalian akan merasa rindu jika tidak bertemu dengan teman lama selama dua tahun, mungkin?" tanya Sara lagi. "Aku tidak merindukannya sama sekali. Bahkan tidak akan pernah. Dan kalau bisa, aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi," jawab Kushina dengan nada kesalnya.

Tiba-tiba, sang waittress tadi datang membawakan pesanan Kushina dan Sara. "Arigatou," ucap Kushina dan Sara serempak, dan sang waittress tadi pun hanya mengangguk dan undur diri dari hadapan Kushina dan Sara. Kushina dan Sara pun meminum sejenak pesanan mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sara lagi dengan nada polosnya setelah meminum _Ice Latte_nya. "Karena kami adalah mantan kekasih yang putus dengan saaangat tidak baik dan dalam keadaan dan alasan yang sangat tidak baik juga," jawab Kushina dengan guratan tiga siku-siku yang terbentuk di sudut keningnya.

"Ah, gomen ne Kushina, jika aku membangkitkan kenangan burukmu," ucap Sara. Kushina tersenyum dan mengangguk. _'Walaupun pacaran dengan si Makhluk Kuning itu, tapi kekasihnya yang satu ini baik sekali. Berbeda dengan si Makhluk Kuning itu yang jika aku melihat rambutnya yang mirip Durian itu, aku ingin memakannya.'_

"Sara, aku pulang dulu ya. Kaa-_san_ menitipkan bahan untuk makan malam hari ini. Dan aku harus pulang sekarang juga. Kalau tidak, aku dan Karin-_chan_ tidak akan makan untuk malam ini," pamit Kushina. "Oh, ya ya. Baiklah. Pesananmu aku yang bayar. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah Kushina," ucap Sara. Kushina mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan Latte Art Cafe.

xxx

"Tadaima," ucap Kushina saat Kushina sampai dirumah tercintanya. "Okaeri. Kushina, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Mito lembut seraya datang menghampiri Kushina dan mengambil barang belanjaan yang disodorkan oleh Kushina.

"Gomen ne, kaa-_san_. Tadi aku harus bertemu dengan temanku di Cafe," ucap Kushina. "Hmm... Baiklah. Oh ya Kushina, bisakah kau membantu kaa-_san_ memasak sebentar lagi?" tanya Mito.

"Baiklah. Tapi Kushina mau ke kamar mandi dulu kaa-_san_," ucap Kushina. Mito hanya mengangguk. Kemudian, Kushina pun melesat menuju kamar mandi.

xxx

Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang modelnya mirip buah Durian memasuki apartemennya dengan kening yang berkerut.

"KUSO!" umpat pemuda itu kesal yang diduga namanya adalah Minato Namikaze. Minato pun menarik rambutnya sendiri, lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. "Baru kali ini Sara menolak ajakanku untuk kencan," gumam Minato. Matanya menatap tajam kearah langit-langit.

'_Kushina Uzumaki... Bukan. Si Tomat mutan itu, apa yang dikatakannya pada Sara di Cafe tadi?'_ batin Minato kesal sekaligus penasaran. _'Aku harus memberinya pelajaran besok di sekolah.'_

Memang benar, keputusannya tadi untuk membuntuti Sara (setelah Sara menolak ajakan kencannya) itu adalah keputusan yang sangat tepat. Dia mengikuti Sara diam-diam dari apartemennya hingga ke Cafe. Awalnya, ia bingung ketika Sara pergi ke Cafe. Dia menunggu siapa? Hingga akhirnya, ia menemukan Kushina masuk kedalam Cafe dan duduk dihadapan Sara.

Gara-gara Kushinalah, keinginannya untuk berkencan dengan Sara gagal. Dan dia, akan memberikan sebuah pelajaran yang sangat berharga untuk Tomat mutannya itu besok.

xxx

"Ohayou minna!" ucap Kushina begitu masuk kelas XI.A, kelasnya. "Ohayou mo, Uzumaki-_san_/Kushina," balas semua orang yang ada di kelas tersebut, kecuali beberapa orang tertentu seperti, Minato. Kushina melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya yang terletak disebelah bangkunya Mikoto.

"Yo Kushina-_chan_, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Mikoto. Kushina tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Baik-baik saja Mikoto-_chan_. Tumben kau bertanya seperti itu. Ada apa?"

Mikoto tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, tidak menemukan topik yang tepat untuk dibicarakan tadi."

Tiba-tiba, Sara datang menghampiri Kushina. Minato yang melihat kejadian itu menatap Kushina tajam. Kushina yang merasa dirinya ditatap tajam, hanya menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"Kenapa kau menjulurkan lidahmu keluar seperti itu Kushina?' tanya Sara dan Mikoto serempak. "Ah, itu ya. Aku tidak mempunyai alasan kenapa aku melakukannya,' jawab Kushina santai. Sara hanya manggut-manggut, mengerti.

"Oh ya, ada apa kau kemari Sara?" tanya Kushina. "Anosa... a-aku ingin menjadi s-sahabatmu dengan Mikoto-_san_. Apa itu boleh?" tanya Sara gugup. Kushina dan Mikoto saling berpandangan. Lalu mereka tersenyum senang dan mengangguk. Sara pun ikut tersenyum senang.

"Anosa... Kushina, apa tak apa-apa, aku bersahabat denganmu? Padahal aku adalah kekasih Minato-_kun_, sedangkan kalian berdua bermusuhan," tanya Sara ragu-ragu.

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Memangnya, apa hubungannya persahabatan kita dengan si makhluk kuning yang mirip Durian itu? Dia tak akan membunuhmu walau kau dan aku bersahabat. Itupun kalau dia akan membunuhmu, aku akan melindungimu dari dia."

'_Whoa, kata-katamu terdengar kejam tapi bijak Kushina-chan,'_ batin Mikoto seraya menatap Kushina dengan tatapan horror dan bersweatdrop ria. Minato yang mendengar percakapan antara Kushina dan Sara, menatap tajam kearah Kushina. Tapi, di hatinya masih terdapat setetes keringat yang akan digunakannya untuk sweatdrop (?), gara-gara ucapan Kushina yang terakhir itu.

'_Lagipula, siapa juga yang akan membunuh Sara? Dasar Tomat mutan! Mungkin, yang akan kubunuh itu kau, bukan Sara. Ya, hari ini juga, aku akan memberimu pelajaran atas kejadian kemarin.'_

xxx

Kushina menghela napasnya lalu memandang dirinya di kaca yang ada di depannya. Lalu, ia mencuci tangannya, dan kembali memandang dirinya lagi di kaca yang ada di hadapannya.

'_Hhh... Bisa-bisanya aku bersahabat dengan Sara walaupun aku bermusuhan dengan kekasihnya, si makhluk kuning itu.'_

Dan entah kenapa, setelah mengucapkan kata-kata 'makhluk kuning', terlintaslah wajah Minato yang sedang menjulurkan lidah kearahnya di otaknya. Dan Kushina pun kesal karena wajah Minato yang sedang mengejeknya terlintas di otaknya.

"Ugh.. kenapa wajah jeleknya si makhluk kuning itu muncul di otakku sih?!" gerutu Kushina seraya menarik-narik rambutnya, frustasi, tak mau mengakui lagi bahwa wajah Minato itu tampan.

Kushina mencuci mukanya sekali lagi, lalu keluar dari toilet. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat berbahaya sedang menunggunya diluar sana. Hingga...

_BUGH!_

_BRUK!_

Orang itu memukul tengkuknya hingga ia pingsan.

xxx

"Ng...," perlahan-lahan, sepasang mata violet seseorang terbuka. Tapi yang terlihat olehnya hanya kegelapan. "Halo? Apakah ada seseorang disini?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah darah, Kushina. Tetapi, anehnya, ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri ketika ia bertanya.

Kushina mencoba sekali lagi untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan itu sia-sia, karena, tetap saja ia tak bisa mendengar suaranya. _'Apakah aku sudah mati?'_ batin Kushina bertanya-tanya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ketika ia mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa menit yang lalu, matanya terbelalak. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya, tapi gagal. Jarinya bergerak untuk mencari dan meraba apa yang membuat kedua tangannya tak dapat digerakkan. _'Tali?'_

Lalu, Kushina mencoba menggerakkan kedua kakinya, tapi gagal juga. Kushina menduga bahwa kedua tangan dan kakinya tak dapat bergerak karena diikat dengan tali. Ia juga menduga bahwa mata dan mulutnya juga tak dapat berfungsi untuk sementara karena ditutup dan diikat oleh kain.

Kushina berdecih kesal walaupun pada akhirnya ia tak dapat mendengar decihannya. Kushina tak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya dapat berdoa agar Kami-_sama_ menolongnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kushina mendapati tubuhnya sedang disentuh oleh kedua tangan. Eh? Kenapa kakinya tak menyentuh tanah lagi? Apakah tubuhnya sedang diangkat oleh seseorang? Kushina tak tahu karena ia tak dapat melihat, untuk sementara.

Kushina hanya bisa menggeliat didalam dekapan kedua tangan orang itu. Dan orang itu hanya semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Kushina. _'Apa yang terjadi padaku?'_ batin Kushina. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

Dan ternyata, firasat buruk Kushina benar. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasa seluruh air membasahi tubuhnya dan pakaiannya. Dan lama-lama ia susah bernafas. Eh? Susah bernafas? Gawat!

'_Aku... Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku... tenggelam?'_ batin Kushina bertanya-tanya. Kushina mencoba berteriak meminta tolong. Tapi usahanya itu sia-sia saja, karena tak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Tak akan ada, karena mulutnya saja tak akan bisa mengeluarkan suara.

'_K-kami-s-sama... t-tolonglah a-aku...'_

Dan pada saat itu juga, Kushina Uzumaki benar-benar tenggelam dan kehilangan kesadaran.

TBC

_Hwahahaha! Yo, minna-san! Author sadis ini balik lagi dengan seluruh adegan sadis yang menyelumuti dirinya._

"_Happy New Year" buat yang merayakan ya. Icha gak ngerayakan tahun baru ini soalnya sibuk buat chapter ini._

_Gomen ne minna-san karena updatenya kelamaan. Maklum, banyak urusan yang tidak penting yang harus saya kerjakan sih. Hehehe. Sebagai gantinya, nih, Icha perpanjang wordsnya._

_Karena ada yang bertanya, "Kenapa Minato jadi jahat disini?" akan Icha jawab disini. Minato jadi jahat, itu karena keinginan dan kerjaan Author yang gak beres ini. Icha gak tahu kenapa, tapi otak dan hati Icha menyuruh Icha untuk membuat Minato menjadi jahat di cerita ini._

_Minna-san mengerti kan, apa yang dikatakan Icha barusan? Icha harap begitu, karena Icha sendiri tak tahu apa yang sedang Icha bicarakan dan bahasa apa dan darimana yang Icha gunakan saat ini._

"_**Arigatou ne," untuk:**_

_** .zanezsya, Tonegawa Rie, Vin'Diesel No Giza,**_

_**Namikaze Akane, aftu-kun, Restyviolet, El Ghashinia,**_

_DILAA, __**Nakatsuko Yuko Maeda AKB48, Yuuki Chen.**_

_And all Silent Readers._

_Review lagi minna-san! Please? *puppy eyes*_


End file.
